characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Agumon (Data Squad)
Agumon '''and his partner '''Marcus Damon are the main protagonists of the anime series, Digimon Data Squad, produced by Toei Animation. Background Marcus Damon is the son of Spencer Damon, a scientist who worked for an organization called DATS. DATS, or the Digimon Data Squad, was dedicated to researching Digimon, digital monsters who existed in a world of data, who came to the human world, and send them back to the Digital World if they showed up. However, one day, Spencer never came home, leaving Marcus without a dad for most of his life. Marcus spent most of his time training to become the ultimate fighter, and one day, while training, he met Agumon, a Digimon who'd escaped from DATS' custody, and the two had a brawl. Marcus and Agumon matched each other blow for blow, giving Agumon a great respect for Marcus. After Marcus got Agumon to digivolve to defeat a rogue Digimon, he was recruited into DATS, letting him stay with Agumon as his partner. Powers & Abilities *'Pepper Breath: '''Agumon's signature attack, where he shoots a ball of flames from his mouth. *'Spitfire Blast: 'Agumon charges flames in his mouth before releasing them as a high-intensity wave of fire. *'Digimon Natural Ability: 'Digimon Natural Ability, or D.N.A., is an aura created by human souls. Marcus' D.N.A., which he usually activates by punching his opponent, is incredibly powerful. Just releasing it can destroy a wooden dummy, and it alone could shield Marcus from attacks dealt by two Mega-level Digimon. By charging his Digivice with his D.N.A., Marcus can digivolve Agumon into bigger and stronger forms, fully healing him in the process. Equipment *'Digivice Burst: 'An upgraded version of Marcus' original Data Link Digivice, which Marcus uses to digivolve Agumon by charging it with his D.N.A. The form Agumon takes is dependent on how much D.N.A. Marcus charged his Digivice with. Alternate Forms '''Agumon Burst Mode: '''Agumon is one of the few Rookie Digimon to achieve Burst Mode, greatly boosting his power by surpassing his natural limitations. Burst Mode grants Agumon a fiery aura in the shape of dragon wings and a tail, letting him fly and giving him the power to destroy the core of King Drasil, the king of the digital world. '''GeoGreymon: '''Agumon's Champion form. As GeoGreymon, he becomes a large dinosaur-like creature with a hardened, horned carapace on his head, boosted physical abilities, and new attacks. *'Mega Flame: 'GeoGreymon spews a stream of flames from his mouth, which is strong enough to one-shot Champion-level Digimon. *'Mega Burst: 'GeoGreymon's main finishing move, which fires a wave of golden energy from his mouth. *'Horn Impulse: 'GeoGreymon charges at the opponent and rams them with his horns. '''RizeGreymon: '''Agumon's Ultimate form. RizeGreymon is a more humanoid version of GeoGreymon, with half of his body now mechanized. He has metal armor on his head, a pair of robotic wings for flight, guns in his chest, and a Chrome Digizoid revolver replacing his left arm. *'Trident Revolver: 'RizeGreymon fires three energy bolts from his revolver, each of which have the power of a nuclear bomb. This attack is so powerful, that if RizeGreymon tries to fire more than three shots at a time, it will be too much for the revolver to handle, and it will break. *'Rising Destroyer: 'RizeGreymon fires a barrage of lasers from his wings and the guns in his chest. *'Solid Strike: 'RizeGreymon smacks the opponent with his revolver. '''ShineGreymon: '''Agumon's Mega form. ShineGreymon is a humanoid dragon warrior with a pair of wings for flight. He is powered by solar energy, and uses it in most of his attacks. *'Glorious Burst: 'ShineGreymon fires a beam of light energy from his wings. *'Shining Blast: 'ShineGreymon fires a ray of light at the opponent. *'GeoGrey Sword: 'A sword wielded by ShineGreymon, which Marcus has to call from the depths of the earth using his Digivice. This blade has all the power of Gaia, and can be summoned again if broken. '''ShineGreymon Ruin Mode: '''When feeling extreme anger or hatred, ShineGreymon can achieve a dark form of Burst Mode called Ruin Mode, greatly boosting his power at the cost of his sanity. This form is completely uncontrollable, sending ShineGreymon into a blind rampage until it wears off, reverting him to a Digi-Egg. '''ShineGreymon Burst Mode: '''A form of ShineGreymon that has achieved Burst Mode, surpassing his limits and greatly boosting his power. In this form, ShineGreymon wields flames as hot as a star, which form into his wings, sword, and shield. *'Corona Blaze Sword: 'ShineGreymon combines his sword and shield into a massive fiery broadsword for a more powerful strike. *'Final Shining Burst: 'ShineGreymon uses all of his remaining power for a giant fiery explosion. *'Torrid Weiß: '''ShineGreymon shoots a barrage of flaming bullets at the opponent. Feats Strength *Marcus can knock out four Mega-level Digimon in one punch, destroy a supposedly-indestructible shield, and block a skyscraper-sized spear by punching it *Agumon: Matched Marcus blow for blow *Agumon Burst Mode: Destroyed King Drasil's core *GeoGreymon: Can lift and throw other Champion-level Digimon with ease *GeoGreymon: Held back a charging Garurumon *RizeGreymon: Easily carries around his giant revolver *RizeGreymon: Took down the Bio-Hybrids when super-charged with Marcus' D.N.A. *ShineGreymon: Traded blows with Craniummon *ShineGreymon: Took down a Gizumon XT with ease *ShineGreymon: Held up a falling building *ShineGreymon: Easily threw around BioThunderbirdmon *ShineGreymon: Clashed with Gallantmon *ShineGreymon Ruin Mode: Beat the crap out of MirageGaogamon *ShineGreymon Burst Mode: Easily overpowered Belphemon and destroyed his claws and chains Speed *GeoGreymon: Can dodge and catch artillery rounds *RizeGreymon: Can propel himself around at high speeds with the jets in his wings *ShineGreymon: Outpaced King Drasil's crystals *ShineGreymon: Kept up with MirageGaogamon *ShineGreymon Burst Mode: Weaved through Belphemon's chains *ShineGreymon Burst Mode: Kept up with the Royal Knights Durability *Agumon: Took beatings from Champion-level Digimon and the Bio-Hybrids *GeoGreymon: Survived attacks from Champion and Ultimate-level Digimon *GeoGreymon: No-sold an attack from Kokatorimon *RizeGreymon: Withstands the recoil of his revolver shots, which have the power of a nuclear warhead *RizeGreymon: Shrugged off Garudamon's Wing Blade *RizeGreymon: Took beatings from SaberLeomon and the Bio-Hybrids *ShineGreymon: Took blows from Belphemon and the Royal Knights *ShineGreymon Burst Mode: Shrugged off attacks from Belphemon and Craniummon Skill *Defeated Kouki, a fusion of human and Digimon D.N.A. *Has defeated many powerful Digimon *Dueled with Gallantmon, a Royal Knight Weaknesses *When digivolved, will revert to Agumon, or possibly even a helpless Digi-Egg, if he takes too much damage *Using Trident Revolver too much will overwhelm the revolver and shatter it *Needs Marcus and the Digivice to digivolve and use the GeoGrey Sword *Ruin Mode is completely uncontrollable, and will revert ShineGreymon into a Digi-Egg when it wears off *GeoGrey Sword has been broken three times *Marcus is hot-blooded, and not good with strategy Fun Facts *Although they're the same species, this Agumon and the Agumon from Digimon Adventure have different digivolution lines and personalities. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Digimon Category:Digital Characters Category:Namco Category:Fire Users Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Reptiles Category:Sword Users Category:Firearms Users Category:Completed Profiles Category:Light Manipulators Category:Shield Users Category:Toei Category:Saban